


Free puppies!

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Series: Sanders sides one shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Dog Patton, Fluff, Golden Retriever, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Other, Puppy Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, and a small bit of angst, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Logan is walking home one lonely night, the clouds growing darker on the sky. A mysterious box is sitting alone by the street, dirty and sceptical.A pair of brown eyes greets Logan, as he looks inside the box.





	Free puppies!

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pure Logicality fluff for you all ♡

Logan was walking down the street, the moon slowly rising to the sky. It was a cold night, despite that, the sun had been out almost the entire day. Now the sky was growing dark, clouds looming above the city.

A small bark could be heard, not far away from his current position. Logan looked around, trying to decipher were the noise could come from. Another bark could be heard, this time closer and louder than the other. 

It didn’t take him long to notice the box, a couple of feet away from him. It was dirty and old, the writing on it hasty and carelessly, as if the person had just thrown out the box. “Free puppies!” it said, looking sceptical and odd. Yet another bark could be heard when he got closer, a small tail showing itself. 

As he looked inside the box, a pair of deep brown eyes stared back at him. It was a puppy, more correctly a golden retriever puppy. It’s fur was dirty brown, and what looked like bandage was wrapped around one it’s paw, making the puppy limp. 

Logan was just about to continue on his way home, when several barks stopped him. The puppy was hanging halfway outside the box, attempting to get out. It’s tail wagging like madly, almost as if the puppy would be able to fly away if it attempted to. 

He looked around himself, no one else was outside. The sky had begun to darken even further, clouds hanging low over the city. It would probably begin to rain any minute now. He walked over to the box again, getting on eye level with the little puppy. It immediately began to jump up and down, it’s tail wagging like crazy. 

Logan chuckled at it, a small smile starting to form on his lips. He held out his hand, allowing the puppy to sniff on his fingers. Instead, the puppy attempted to crawl up on his arm, wanting to be lifted up. 

For a moment, Logan considered it. He couldn’t exactly leave the puppy alone all night, it was probably going to rain too, which meant it would get soaked, not ideal with the low temperature. It could get hurt if it ever managed to climb outside the box, it’s paw was already hurt and strossing around would probably damage it further. 

He had no option, but to take the puppy with him. It would be safe in his apartment, and he would be able to take it to a vet the next day. If everything was fine, he was certain he could find a dog shelter to take care of the puppy. 

The strings of barks that left the dog when Logan picked it up, was heartwarming, and Logan couldn’t help the smile on his face. Small paws clinged to his shirt, leaving a messy pattern all over it. 

 

When he got home, he and the puppy was soaked to the bone. The rain had begun falling almost immediately after he picked up the puppy. Even though it was only a few minutes remaining, it was enough to get the two of them shivering from cold. 

He walked inside to the bathroom, putting the puppy in the bathtub, while he grabbed couple of bath sheets, for him and the dog. He undressed himself, changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt, something he only wore at home. He dried his hair, before moving to take care of the puppy. 

He ran the water for a couple of seconds, warming it up. The puppy ran around, slipping around as it tried to catch the water in it’s mouth. Logan smiled, before washing off the dog. A trail of mud and dirt disappeared down the drain, and Logan was shocked to see just how dirty the puppy had been. The fur being almost blond, it’s eyes shining in contrast. 

After the puppy had been showered and dried off, Logan took of the bandage from it’s paw, noticing what looked like scratches. He frowned, standing up to grab his medical kit. The puppy whined as he cleaned it, trying to get away from the stinging sensation. Upon wrapping it in bandage, however, Logan received several licks on his fingers. 

 

The puppy trailed after him to the kitchen, almost like a shadow. Logan searched through the fridge. He didn’t have any dog food at home, and the store was already closed for the day. He decided on cutting up a couple of sausages for now, which the puppy happily ate. Upon placing a bowl of water, the puppy drank almost everything, before attacking Logan with what could only be seen as a hug. 

As it got late, Logan collected a couple of blankets, arranging them in a pile. The puppy jumped into it all, messing up Logan’s careful construction. He paid it little mind, allowing the puppy to do as it pleased. 

He made himself ready for bed, crawling under the covers. But just as he slipped of his glasses, a small bark could be heard from beside him. Logan slipped the glasses on again, looking down at the puppy on the floor. It’s brown eyes were staring excitedly at Logan, and with a small smile, he picked it up, placing it on the bed. The puppy let out a happy bark at that, making itself comfortable. Logan followed it’s example, closing his eyes, and falling asleep. 

 

The next day, Logan woke up early, despite being free from work. The puppy laid by his chest, sleeping happily. Logan almost didn’t want to get up, but he knew he had to take it to the vet. The earlier he got there, the quicker it’s wound would be treated correctly. 

He managed to get out of bed, the puppy excitedly jumping around him. He walked into the kitchen, the puppy close behind him. After making himself a cup of coffee and a sandwich, he cut up a sausage for the puppy, once again. 

When he finished his breakfast, the puppy was looking up at him, it’s paw scratching gently against Logan’s pyjamas covered leg. He cut up another sausage, giving it to the puppy, before walking to the bathroom. He showered, and got dressed.

As he got ready to walk outside, the puppy in his arms, he couldn’t help but smile at the adorableness of it. It’s eyes were shining with excitement, the tail wagging happily. The trip to the vet was successful, the puppy barking at the other dogs that they passed by. 

 

There were a lot of humans and animals at the vet, despite it being an early morning. Logan took a seat beside another human and their bird, more specifically a parrot. The parrot looked back at Logan, beginning to talk. Small words such as ‘dog’, ‘bark’ and ‘happy’. He got caught in small talk with the human, before he was called inside to meet the doctor. 

The doctor smiled warmly at him, upon entering. Logan explained what had happened and that he wanted to be sure the puppy was healthy. The doctor took a look at the puppy, changing the bandage, looking for any other damage, and confirming it was a boy puppy. 

Logan smiled at the newly checked puppy in his arms, paying for the visit and walking outside. He walked past a pet store on his way to the dog shelter. He stopped for a moment, noticing the puppy was watching through the window. A toy couldn’t do much damage, he thought, this also assured him the puppy had something to play with while waiting in the shelter. 

He entered the store, walking directly towards the toy aisle. The puppy seemed more than pleased with the thought, wagging his tail excitedly as Logan looked through the toys on the wall. 

A worker got up to him, probably to help aid him if need be. They gushed about the puppy, asking if they were allowed to give him a small treat. Logan saw no harm in it, and accepted the offer. 

From a belly bag, a small treat was given to the puppy, who wiggled even more on his tail. Logan couldn’t hide the smile anymore, the puppy was just too adorable to comprehend. 

He got a bit caught in his own world, before the workers voice brought him back. The puppy now clinging to him further, licking Logan on the face as his tail waggle. 

“What’s their name?”. 

Logan hadn’t thought about that, it wasn’t his dog. He had found it, abandoned and dirty, left alone in the cold of the night. Of course, a few names had gone through his head since he left the vet, knowing the gender and everything made it a bit easier. 

But the puppy was supposed to be taken to a dog shelter, were someone would adopt him, give him a cosy home and loving family. He looked down at the puppy, the brown eyes staring into his. Perhaps he could adopt the puppy, he seemed to be fine with spending time with Logan. 

“His name is… Patton. I just adopted him… perhaps you would be willing to assist me finding what’s necessarily for his stay… I’m new to this…”. Logan explained, the worker smiling warmly at him, before motioning for Logan to follow them. 

 

He bought a collection of things, everything from dog food and treats, to toys and a collar. He placed the sky blue collar around the puppy’s neck, attaching the leash to it, before walking out of the store, two big bags in his hands. 

They went straight home, the puppy jumped around the apartment for a moment, before attacking Logan with several licks to his face. He smiled and scratched the puppy’s ears, melting as the puppy leaned into his touch. 

They got everything out, the various toys being chewed on immediately, and the treats being happily accepted. It wasn’t until everything was placed in it’s correct spot, that Logan lifted up the puppy in his arms, smiling once again. 

“Welcome home, Patton!”.


End file.
